Quatro Estações TL
by ooMELanie Blackoo
Summary: Encontrou o sentado em um canto com os olhos baixos como se sentisse medo do mundo, James Potter, o mesmo garoto que a amava como uma manhã de primavera a desejava como um dia de verão, a queria como um entardecer de outono e a esperava como uma noite


oie!! fic minuscula mas ta bunitinha então espero que gostem

como sabem personagens de J.K Rowling, e sinceramente se fossem meus teriam vivido muito muito mais... hehee

Quatro estações

Encontrou o sentado em um canto com os olhos baixos como se sentisse medo do mundo, James Potter, o mesmo garoto que a amava como uma manhã de primavera a desejava como um dia de verão, a queria como um entardecer de outono e a esperava como uma noite de inverno.

La estava Lily caminhando nas margens do lago de Hoqwarts, as folhas caídas das árvores em um final de outono quebravam sobre seus pés, que iam andando sem rumo pelas terras do Hogwarts. Lily a monitora, a garota inteligente estava cansada, cansada das coisas que iam acontecendo, já estava no ultimo mês em Hoqwarts e se sempre dizem que no final tudo dava certo porque para ela estava sendo tão diferente? Por mais que suas notas altas e elogios de professores tentavam a reconfortar não conseguiam, o que estava esperando então? Quem sabe um amor... James? Sim, agora que tardiamente descobrira que não era ódio o que sentia pelo rapaz ele a esquecera... porque nunca conseguia entender os sentimentos? Porque nunca acreditara em seu coração? Porque sempre deixara a razão tomar completamente conta de si? Porque pelo menos por uma vez não tinha se entregado ao amor? Talvez por medo... mas quem iria saber o que se passava naquele coraçãozinho frio como uma bela manhã de outono? Como a bela manhã que estava a florecer agora?

Caminhando sem destino Lily chegara ao Corujau onde sem entender o porque subira ate o alto torre, aquela torre alta, ímpeda, inquebravel, mas sozinha, torre que era igual a ela. Chegando ao topo depois de subir degraus e degraus, encontrou sentado em um canto com os olhos baixos como se sentisse medo do mundo James Potter, o mesmo garoto que a amava como uma manhã de primavera a desejava como um dia de verão, a queria como um entardecer de outono e a esperava como uma noite de inverno.

-James?- Disse Lily com a voz tão baixa que se não fosse o silêncio que englobava a torre James nunca teria a escutado-

-Sim... Oi Lily.

-Oi, o que aconteceu? – sabia que não iria encontrar uma resposta amável saindo dos lábios de James já que brigara com ele no dia anterior

-Amm.. bom... recebi uma carta que não pode se dizer que traz noticias boas- Lily estranhou como o rapaz falara com tanta educação

-Mas o que estaria escrito de tão ruim?- disse Lily sem ter certeza que receberia uma resposta.

-Bom.. você já ouviu falar de um tal Voldemort?

-Sim, mas... Não, James o que aconteceu?

-Ele atacou o povoado onde minha família vivia, e... não se tem noticia deles...

-James... – Lily correu para abraça-lo com os olhos marejados de lagrimas e dor- Eu... eu... não sei o que falar... queria te dizer algo que te fizesse melhor, que te fizesse esquecer toda a dor, mas, não sei- nisso Lily o abraçava como uma mãe que quer proteger seu filho de todo o mal.

-Lily pra mim so de você estar aqui já faz tudo, tudo ficar um pouco melhor, já faz o que era negro como a noite se tornar cinza e esperançoso como o amanhecer.

-James, não imaginei que você fosse me tratar assim depois de ontem, depois de tudo o que eu te falei, depois de tudo o que você resolveu.

-Lils, eu sei que suas palavras as vezes me machucavam, mas o que eu sinto por você, nada, nenhuma palavra, ação, expressão, ou dor podem me fazer esquecer, podem me fazer deixar de te amar minha ruivinha.

Lily apenas olhava para James com um olhar sincero, um olhar puro, como se aquele fosse o ultimo instante do mundo. E James em troca mandou para ela aquele sorriso maroto que so ele em qualquer lugar sabia fazer, e por mais que sem perceber irradiava seu coração

-Obrigado James. E olha que era para eu estar te reconfortando, e..- para Lily era difícil dizer mas sabia que tinha que ser dito- me desculpe.

-Mas, te desculpar pelo o que Lily?

-Me desculpar por ter sido boba, me desculpa por eu não ter acreditado em você, por eu ter gritado, xingado, falado mais do que o necessário, e além de tudo por eu não ter me entregado ao amor, por mais tardiamente que eu tenha o descobrido, mas acho que eu tinha que o perder para poder o descobrir.

-LiLy se você não tivesse sido assim, não tivesse não se entregado esse momento nunca estaria acontecendo, e que bom que você foi essa menininha cabeça dura..

-James... antes que Lily pudesse dizer mais qualquer palavra mais um pedido de desculpa James a puxou para si a abraçando como se ele fosse a proteger de tudo, em um abraço onde Lily pode se sentir finalmente segura, e então foi aproximando seus lábios dos dela, foi sentindo a respiração da garota ficar pesada e totalmente fora de rítimo. Foi ai então que soube que essa era a hora de beijar sua ruivinha, lentamente e apaixonadamente seus lábios foram forçando os dela que deram passagem ao beijo mais esperado de suas vidas. Nesse momento Lily soube que tinha encontrado seu final feliz, aquele mesmo que almejava a minutos atrás, aquele mesmo que daria um rumo totalmente completamente diferente ao que sua vida seguiria se por um momento não tivesse se entregado ao amor.

espero que tenham gostado da minha microfic...

xauzinn


End file.
